


Stuck

by DarkFlames (letitrainathousandflames)



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Stuck-In-Wall Trope, becomes healthy consensual sex, starts off as dubcon, stuck in vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitrainathousandflames/pseuds/DarkFlames
Summary: Purple gets stuck in a vent and Cyan decides to make the best of this opportunity.
Relationships: Cyan/Purple (Among Us)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cornsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornsmut/gifts), [MissTeaVee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/gifts).



They had been doing this for… at this point they weren’t even sure for how long. Ever since the humans had nearly killed all of their species, they had been trained by one of the few survivors, a clan leader, to hunt and kill them in the space vessels of their making, using their own lack of trust on one another and their set of skills.

For the past few years, they had been presented themselves as Purple, he/him, skillful in every area but an electric specialist. Electric was usually a good room in most of the ships. Rows upon rows of generators casting shadows and hiding him away from the crewmates as he would disconnect the wires and wait for a stray human to step into his trap. The large maw in his torso would split open and the deadly tentacles would latch on the human’s limbs, bringing it to the deadly sharp teeth that would tear through flesh, bone and muscle, sending blood spatters over the walls and sating both his hunger and his thirst for revenge.

This time is no different. He rips the wires off the wall and the whole ship goes dark. Chuckling darkly to himself, he sinks into the vent fluidly, arms first like a diver, then his head and his upper body and-

His hips catch on the edges of the vent. What the- he can’t fit through! What is going on? This had never happened before. Swallowing thickly, he shimmies back, trying to pull out of it only to realize his upper body is stuck as well. He can’t push through nor pull back. He is completely stuck, his rear out of the vent and his thighs splayed on the floor uselessly.

No, no, no! Being caught in a sabotaged room is something he could get out of with some dumb excuse, but being caught in a vent is something else entirely. If a crewmate sees him like this, they will airlock him for sure, dead certain of his true identity as an impostor.

Panicking, the Impostor’s keen hearing picks up the sound of approaching footsteps, and he grits his teeth, struggling to try and push his hips through with no success. The door hisses open and he freezes in place, hoping he won’t be noticed in the little dark corner between two large generators. Hells, if more crewmates arrive, he will definitely be spotted.

The footsteps walk past his left and to his right, and to his horror, he hears the door hissing open again, and a voice – pink, for the sound of it.

“Who’s there?!”

“It’s me! I’m already fixing the wires.” Is that… Cyan? Certainly sounds like him

“Oh, that’s good! I have a task in Comms now and I’m terrible at electrical stuff. Where is Purple when we need him?”

Cyan chuckles.

“Ah, don’t worry about it, I got this. Go do your stuff, I’ll get the lights back in a bit!”

“Thanks!” Pink’s footsteps, thank the stars, die out in the distance and the door shuts once again

Purple swallows down over and over in his vent, slick beads of sweat trailing down his oily skin. It’s alright… it’s alright… he just has to stay very still and soon Cyan will leave and he’ll be able to sort this mess out.

He hears a click, can make out some of the light coming from above through the narrow opening right under his stomach. So Cyan had fixed the lights… Good. This was nearly over. Cyan footsteps indicate that he is about to leave.

He picks up the sound of the door keypad being pressed, recognizes the thudding noise of the lock being activated. He was about to start struggling at the vent again when he freezes in place, hearing Cyan approaching him.

“Never would’a guessed it was you, Purp.”

Purple’s eyes go wide. Oh no.

“L-Listen, it’s not what you’re thinking.” his lying neve failed him, maybe he still had a chance “I-I saw someone vent, so I tried to follow them, and I got stuck. Can you help me out?”

And then I will slaughter you to bits, he thinks. Cyan chuckles from behind him, and he feels the human’s warmth at his rear.

“Sure thing, I’ll help you.”

Gloved hands reach for his ass, rubbing absently in circular motions. Purple lets out a sharp breath, arms scrambling for leverage.

“Y-Yeah, now pull me out.”

Cyan tuts, his fingers tightening over the globes of Purple’s ass, fingers digging at his skin over the suit – the fake suit Purple had the upper layer of his skin imitate.

“Not yet. You see, it’s not often that I get to see an Impostor – hell, I’ve never seen one before, especially not this up close.”

“I already told you I’m not- ah!”

Cyan… Cyan had just slapped his ass, hard. What in the moons…? Who does this inferior creature thinks he is?!

“Don’t lie to me.” Cyan chides him “I don’t appreciate you trying to make a fool out of me.”

“Cyan, I’m a crewmate, I’m not-” Cyan slaps him again, and Purple pounds a fist angrily in the vent, his true voice coming unfiltered, inhuman in his rage “How dare you! I should slaughter you where you stand!”

Cyan laughs, smacking him again.

“That’s more like it. You got a sweet voice, little one. Can’t wait to hear you when you start moaning.”

Purple’s skin ripples on instinct, and he grits his teeth. What is his body doing?! He needs to keep his disguise in place, otherwise.

“Little one?!” he growls, barely able to look over his shoulder – even if he could, his own body is blocking the view from what’s happening out of the vent “I have slaughtered more puny creatures like you than you could count! You are nothing but a weak, pathetic life form, and I will make sure to kill you last so that you can suffer- AH!”

Cyan slaps both of his ass cheeks this time, clicking his tongue. He squeezes Purple’s ass, kneads at it, humming contently.

“You talk too much, Purp… c’mon… just enjoy it. I’m gonna make your feel really good.”

Purple laughs aggressively at that, squirming, punching at the vent in an angry attempt to free himself.

“A weak prey such as yourself could never please me.”

“Let’s see about that, shall we?”

Cyan’s relentlessness and his unfazed behavior are getting on Purple’s nerves. Cyan keeps kneading and squeezing at his ass over and over, and Purple feels… something. Warmth faintly setting in his guts. This feels… not bad, at least. _No! Focus! Break free! Kill the human!_

Cyan lowers his hands to the back of Purple’s thighs, kneading and grabbing at them, thumbs massaging his skin. Purple grunts in frustration, straining against the metal frame that won’t budge. He wriggles and growls, trying to break free, and all the while Cyan keeps his ministrations, lowering his grip to Purple’s calves, his knees, and back up to his thighs.

Purple feels his skin ripple, shudders running down his spine. Cyan’s voice is hushed, a delighted murmur.

“Oh, now _that_ looks nice!”

Purple knows what Cyan is talking about the very moment he hears the rasping noise of one of his teeth grazing against the metallic vent. He looks down at himself with a startled gasp, realizing his maw is parted, tentacles pouring out of it and pooling underneath him.

What in the moons… his body had automatically shed off his disguise!

“So this…” Cyan muses, running his hands up and down Purple’s thighs “Is your actual skin? Mm, makes it easier than having to go through the hassle of undressing you.”

“Take your filthy hands off-” the moan Purple lets out when Cyan squeezes his ass surprises him as much as it does Cyan, and the crewmate chuckles

“Oh, you do sound nice when you moan…”

Purple growls angrily in response, but any venomous remark he is trying to come up with dies in his throat at the feeling of wet, hot lips kissing at his left ass cheek. His whole body tenses, his skin prickling as Cyan does the same to his right cheek. Purple hears Cyan drawing in a breath, spreading his ass open, and suddenly there is something hot and slimy circling the rim of his hole.

The thrilled noise Purple lets out is positively feral, and the heat in his guts grows as a fire being fanned. What… what is this inferior creature doing to him?! The slimy, rippling thing prods at his hole some, and Purple whines, feeling Cyan’s lips brushing around it. Is that his… tongue? The mental image of Cyan leaning his face down on Purple’s ass and licking his rear hole makes him shiver, his skin growing hot and slick wetness collecting at his rim.

He winces as Cyan spread him wider, moaning as he pushes his tongue deeper into him. The noise vibrates through his tongue, and Purple squirm in the vent, ass instinctively backing up against the stimulation. What is happening to him? His body won’t obey him, and it keeps growing hotter, slicker. His cock twitches in its pouch, throbbing head poking out of it, and his tentacles hastily attempt to push it back inside. No. No! He cannot allow a human to cause such responses in him!

He is an apex predator, the nightmare that plagues every human vessel in space. And now he is bent over and mercilessly teased by a weak, pitiful, inferior creature, and for some reason the thought of it alone makes his cock stiffen further, body craving more of this humiliating subjugation.

“What…What are you doing to me?!” Purple rasps, elbows supporting him as his hips move on their own, swaying towards the human’s mouth, seeking more of it “My body… what is going on…?”

Cyan wriggles his tongue inside Purple’s hole, pokes it in and out a couple of times before pulling out with a panted laugh.

“Your body seems to be enjoying this very much.” One of his hands leave Purple’s ass and he wonders if the human is wiping his mouth with his arm now

“Lies!”

“Stars above, you’re stubborn. Wait, are you-” Cyan spreads him again with one hand, the other’s finger touching Purple’s sensitive hole, circling its rim in slow movements “Fuck, you’re getting wet?” His voice lowers to a mutter, and Purple can practically hear Cyan licking his lips and suddenly his breath is fanning over his ass “Hmm, look at that. You just keep surprising me, Purp.”

Cyan prods his tongue inside again, once, twice. Purple’s cock twitches hard, leaving its pouch for good and pushing forward, bobbing awkwardly in the space where his hips are bent upwards. Shimmery white liquid is beading at his large flared head which is dark red, nearly purplish with arousal. He’s so sensitive and his body feels like it’s burning up.

“Look at you.” Cyan croons between shallow kitten licks to his spread hole “You’re loving this, aren’t you?”

Yes, he is, Purple thinks in defeat, but there is no way the human will ever know that; Cyan, however, caresses his ass lazily.

“Gotta tell me if you’re liking it, otherwise I’d better stop. I can’t just go about forcing you to do anything you don’t want to, y’know?”

There is a hint of a smirk on Cyan’s voice, and Purple hates it. The impostor presses his forehead to the cold steel of the vent beneath him and groans.

“Should I stop, Purple?” and there are, _stars_ , small yet somewhat sharp teeth grazing over his ass

“D-Don’t.” Purple grits out, and of course Cyan won’t let him off that easily

“What was that now?”

“Don’t stop.” Purple mutters angrily, and Cyan gives him a playful bite on his ass

“I think I can get one in by now, you know?” Cyan muses, and Purple scrunches his forehead in confusion

“Can get one wha- Ahn!” the obscene moan he lets out makes his face feel hot, flushed, and his cock twitches treacherously at the feeling of something only barely dipping into his hole

The thing, stiffer than a tongue and not at all slimy, prods in for a moment to then pull back, sinking in deeper this time. It moves without a hitch, smooth and easily lubricated by Purple’s own slickness. Moons above, that’s… one of Cyan’s fingers?

“Fuck, you’re just opening right up, aren’t you?” Cyan chuckles, and Purple hopes the question is rhetorical, because he doesn’t believe he’ll be able to speak now “Ah, that’s nice…”

Cyan pushes in and out, in and out, slowly, carefully, muttering soft encouragement to the mighty alien hunter trapped underneath him, and it makes Purple rub his forehead on the steel underneath him, aroused by the feeling of forced submission.

Without his bidding, two thin tentacles wrap around his own cock, stroking it in time with Cyan’s movements. Cyan spreads and kneads at his ass with his free hand, humming contently.

“That’s it… just like that… good boy…”

Good boy… the patronizing compliment has him whining, and his hips snap back, seeking more but kept restrained, completely at Cyan’s mercy. Cyan coos, kneading at Purple’s hip.

“Want more, gorgeous?”

Purple growls, making small clicked, thrilled noises as his tentacles grip tight at his shaft, tugging down on it.

“Hmnnnyeah…”

“C’mon, you can do better.” Cyan provokes him “Ask me for it.”

Purple huffs a couple of angry, shallow breaths.

“I will rip you to shreds…!”

“Oh, that’s not nice.” There is mock-offense in Cyan’s tone “Maybe I should let you take care of this on your own…”

He starts pulling his finger back and Purple immediately tightens on him hard, demanding:

“No! No, no, no. Give me… Give me more.” He grits his teeth, face feeling even hotter with shame “Give it to me!”

Cyan laughs again, and Purple hates how aroused it makes him, to be the source of Cyan’s private, depraved little amusement. Cyan starts pulling back still and Purple pants, desperate not to lose this feeling inside him.

That is when another finger pushes inside along with the first one, and Purple’s moans echo in the vent, loud and shameless. Cyan pushes all the way in until his knuckles are brushing at Purple’s rim, and they both let out a long hum of satisfaction.

“Look at that. Such a greedy little hole. Looks like you’re ready for another one, hmm?” and he pulls back again without waiting for an answer, nearly removing his fingers to then add a third one.

Purple makes garbled noises, claws dragging at the surface beneath him. Moons, this feels so good. Cyan caresses Purple’s ass, the patch of his lower back he can reach and pulls halfway back to then sink back in. He starts slowly, gently, startling Purple with a soft kiss to his left cheek.

“That’s it, take it. Fuck, you look good like this.”

Purple whines, hisses, hips rolling back to meet Cyan’s fingers as much as he can manage to. His cock leaks come copiously, white pearls of lubricant dribbling out of his tip. The pleasure keeps building within him like a furnace, hotter and hotter. He wants more… needs more…

Deep in his primal consciousness, he knows what he needs. His body moves of his own accord, tentacles stretching out of his maw and squeezing out of the vent from beneath him. They could reach for the human’s neck and break it with ease. They could push him away from Purple and cease his humiliation.

Instead, however, they curve over either side of his ass, spreading him open to his human captor. An invitation common among his species. Breed me.

Dying stars, how far gone is he?

Cyan purrs, drawling out:

“Ohh… look at that, Purp. You want more, hmm? I can’t quite hold back here either.”

Cyan slowly, gingerly pulls his fingers back and Purple growls in protest, his hole clenching at the sudden emptiness. He releases his cock in frustration. Fuck, he was so close, he nearly begs Cyan to continue, but his pride keep him from doing it.

He hears the sound of rustling cloth the noise of a zipper being undone and soon one of Cyan’s warm hands is back on his ass, and Purple wiggles his ass, waiting for the fingers to prod into him again. Instead, he feels something bigger, somewhat slick at its rounded tip that is being pressed to Purple’s hole.

He knows enough about human bodies to know that this is, undoubtedly, Cyan’s cock.

Cyan circles Purple’s rim with his cock, teasing, poking at it but never entering. Purple pushes back at him with a growl, tentacles spreading him wider. Cyan curses lowly, pressing into Purple’s hole and pushing at the tight ring of muscles.

Cyan’s hands grab at the rippling skin that is simultaneously supple and pliant, like the modeling compound he has to handle at the lab on occasion. Purple is so damn hot, and the sight of his cock sinking into the tight, purple-skinned ass nearly undoes him on the spot. The rim of his head pushes in and suddenly Purple’s ass ripples, sucking him in.

The both of them groan out at the feeling, molten tightness gripping at Cyan’s cock and a sudden intrusion breaching its way into Purple’s hole. Cyan squeezes Purple’s ass tight.

“Fuck, you’re so wet…”

He pushes inside, slowly but relentlessly, moaning out at the way Purple just takes and takes him, slick walls spreading and clamping on him as if to pull him inside never to release him again. Purple makes a raspy, inhuman sound as his whole body tenses, his hole being filled in such a perfect way he had only thought those of his kind would be capable of. Cyan pushes himself all the way in, the hot skin of his lower stomach meeting Purple’s ass as he bottoms out with a groan, fingers kneading at his ass.

“Purp, you’re so fucking tight…” Cyan’s cock throbs inside Purple, and the Impostor pants some “What a perfect little ass you got…”

Cyan pulls back some, and the feeling of his own walls tightening back makes Purple gasp. He has no time to recover form it before Cyan pushes back in with a groan. He repeats the movement, a bit faster this time. By the third time he moves, he is already finding a rhythm, fingers squeezing at Purple’s hips in a grip that would bruise, if he was a human.

There is a rhythmic, obscene slapping noise every time Cyan’s balls slap against Purple’s ass. Moons above. He is restrained, being slapped and toyed with by a human, being fucked in the ass by him. Why does it turn him on so much? His breath is ragged, spit dangling out of his tongue as he gasps for breath.

Cyan’s drives hard and deep into him, cock delving into the tight warmth inside as his hands caress and squeeze at the subdued creature underneath him.

“That’s it… you’re taking it so well, Purp… Taking my cock all the way in… Feels so good inside you.”

Purple makes a raspy, weak little noise that brings shame to his core. Cyan squeezes his ass, digging his nails into the Impostor’s purple skin, spreading him wider and enjoying the view of his cock breaching the tight hole. What a sight, Cyan thinks, biting his lip with a smirk.

“This little hole of yours was just made for my cock. Just perfect. All mine.”

Purple just goes entirely pliant at that, body relaxing at the feeling of being taken as it so clearly craved. Cyan pulls him by his hips, managing to drag his lower half out of the vent a few more inches. Purple whimpers, feeling his cock hanging heavily out of his maw.

Cyan leans forward some, hand reaching underneath purple, feeling the stiff protuberances of his large teeth. His cock throbs hard into Purple’s ass and he eases his pace some. Shit, look at his. The Impostor has a damn mouth splitting his middle, all lined by teeth the size of hunting knives and just as sharp. Still, this apex predator is lying helplessly under him, taking his cock and begging for more.

Call him crazy, but that turns him on like hell.

He pulls Purple up by his hips, trying to get more room to feel what else he’s hiding in there, and soon enough his hand bumps onto something hard. He grabs at it, and soon he hears the Impostor make a harsh, thrilled noise.

“Is that your cock?” Cyan drags his hand down the massive shaft, sounding utterly dumbstruck “Fuck, that’s huge!” he squeezes tighter at it, feeling the ridges and nubs along it’s length.

Hells, if this thing wasn’t nearly as thick as his arm, he would definitely be interested in getting it inside him someday. But more importantly…

“You’re so hard.” Cyan squeezes at the tip on his way up “You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Shhhhut up.” Purple hisses half-heartedly, and Cyan chucles

Purple can barely speak now. His ass is being fucked open by the human’s delicious cock and the human’s hand is wrapping around his own hard cock. His entire being is shuddering, enveloped in endless pleasure. He never felt this good before. He could yank Cyan’s hand inside his maw and bite it off. He could try and break free again. He simply can’t bring himself to. He doesn’t want to fight or break free. All he wants is for Cyan to keep using him like this, to keep fucking and humiliating him endlessly.

Cyan raches into Purple’s open maw with his hand, roaming curiously. Tentacles envelop his hand and arm, pull him in. His fingers bump against something stiff, and he feels it on his cock.

Wait. He just felt it on his…?

He wraps his fingers around that spot and Purple roars. Cyan lets out a string of curses, feeling his own hand over the warmth that covers it. Purple seems to have a pouch of some kind inside him, the very place Cyan is fucking. He is grabbing at his own cock from inside the alien he is fucking, and moons above, yes, it is fucked up, but it’s also the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

He tightens his grip, fucking into Purple’s ass and jerking himself at the same time.

“Ah, fuck.” He huffs out “Fuck, that’s so hot.”

He repeats the same movement on Purple’s cock, and Purple whines, pushing his ass back at Cyan to meet his pace.

“Fasterrr.” He growls “Harder.”

“You got it, babe.” Cyan moans, picking up his pace, raising his ass up and slamming into Purple with the aid of gravity “Gonna fuck you nice and hard, hmm?”

He keeps slamming into Purple, and Purple shoves his hips back to meet his pace, growling and hissing in absolute extasy. His tentacles find Cyan’s hand, showing him the way he enjoys being touched, and Cyan shifts his grip on Purple’s cock at his bidding, learning quickly how to make his torment even sweeter.

Cyan keeps fucking into him with wild abandon, and Purple whines, cock leaking more and more at the feeling of Cyan’s cock throbbing and twitching into him. He lets go of his cock inside Purple, shifting his grip to his hips so that he can fuck him even harder.

“You feel so… damn… good!”

“Yesss… Keep talking…” Purple hisses, wanton and needy

“You’re squeezing my cock so good…” Cyan babbles, thrusts growing sloppy, messy “I can feel myself stretching you open. M’gonna fuck you like this every day, gonna make this hole all mine, gonna fuck it into the shape of my cock…”

“Hnnn…. Yess… You’re gonna keep using me?”

“Yeah… Gonna use you -hnn – everyday, use your ass whenever I feel like – fuck, I’m so close -”

Purple is far too lost in his pleasure. Every word from Cyan turns him on more, and he can only bring himself to rasp out:

“Breed me! Breed me full of your come, fill me up, breed me, breed me…”

Cyan can feel himself tumbling at the edge at Purple’s words. Hells, yes, he wants to breed him. Wants to fill his greedy hole to the brim with come.

“I’m coming!...”

He comes so hard his sight goes completely white, seating himself as deep as he can as his cock throbs hard, spurting his come deep inside of Purple. Purple screeches like a wild beast, cock twitching and spilling hot slickness all over the floor and on Cyan’s hand as he jerks him still, making sure to milk him all the way through his last twitching.

Cyan pants hard, fighting for breath, taking a few moments with his still half-hard cock buried to the hilt into the abused hole. Slowly, very slowly, he wipes his brow and fixes his posture some, gingerly pulling out of Purple.

Purple’s ass gapes open for a moment before tightening and contracting. Semen leaks out of it, dribbling down the crack of his ass and on the floor. Cyan watches as the purple skin shifts and ripples, becoming a perfect disguise of the purple uniform again. He places his hands on Purple’s hips, noticing the way Purple’s come had leaked down the open vent.

“Ah… Maybe this can help you slip out, let me-” he pulls Purple with one decisive movement, and just like that the impostor slips free, lying flat on his stomach “Oh, it worked! I didn’t think it wou-”

Purple moves like a snake, rolling on his side and standing up with a terrifying speed, pinning Cyan to the ground with a loud thud and a grunt from the human. Purple’s helmet’s visor slides up and about seven, maybe eight tongues pour out of it.

“I should kill you where you stand.” he growls at Cyan’s face “Give me one reason not to kill you now!”

Cyan swallows thickly, and the moment stretches, neither of them breaking visual contact. Cyan then shrugs, biting a shaky smile over his lip.

“Because I know you want me to use you again. Don't you?”

Purple stays very still, tongues rippling. Cyan raises himself some to press a kiss to one of them, hands finding Purple’s waist. Purple lets out a thrilled growl that ends in a sigh.

“Yes… Yes, I do.”

Cyan chuckles.

“You’re such a _good boy_ , Purp...”

Purple purrs, settling down on Cyan’s lap and licking along the side of his neck.

“Say that again.”


End file.
